A high intensity discharge (HID) device such as a ceramic metal halide (CMH) lamp within a light source is usually connected to a ballast which is located within a fixture for receiving the device. The ballast supplies a moderate ballast voltage which is stepped up to about 3 kV to ignite gases within the CMH lamp to illuminate the lamp. Once the lamp has been energized, the gases become hot. If the device becomes de-energized, it is difficult to re-ignite the gases and re-start the device using the ballast voltage. Generally, a higher voltage of upwards of 25 kV is needed. To supply such a high voltage via the ballast creates safety concerns. There is a need for a device which can re-ignite and re-start which does not require a ballast to supply a high voltage.